A Unexpected Bit of Fun
by Censored Sensibilities
Summary: Sherlolly fic, don't take too seriously! Quite mature, so if you don't like it don't read! One Shot, though I may post more chapters if people want me to


**Written as a bit of fun, don't take it too seriously!**

His ragged breathing was hot against my bare neck, and for the first time in my life I felt so very exposed. My own breath caught as he wrapped his skinny but muscular arms around my waist and pulled me closer. Our bodies fit perfectly against each other, as though fate itself had decided we were to be together.

I turned to him, my eyes wide and a plea ready on my lips, but I couldn't refuse him. His icy eyes bore into my own and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips as he removed his hands from my back and instead cupped my face, drawing us even closer together. The kiss was gentle at first and I closed my eyes at the onslaught of desire that suddenly overcame me. My knees were weak with longing, and he must have been able to sense it as his movements became firmer and more confident. His lips trailed down my neck causing me to shiver in barely concealed delight, and I could hear my heart flutter rapidly in my chest.

His firm hands moved down as the sexual tension overcame him and he continued to move his mouth down my body. I gasped in surprise as his teeth grazed my skin, though the pain was inconsequential compared to the intense feeling of pleasure. All my resolve went out the window in that moment and I grabbed his shirt, my hands desperately trying to undo the buttons so that I could feel the solid muscle of his chest. I was not disappointed with what I found.

He had similar ideas, but was not nearly patient enough to remove my shirt, much to my annoyance as I heard the sound of fabric ripping. However, this was soon forgotten as he undid my bra and cupped my breasts with his hands, and I had to resist the urge to groan with happiness. We continued to kiss deeply, though I managed to remove my hands from his beautiful chest and move them down to his trousers where I fumbled with the zip as I tried to remove them. He grinned against my lips, and rubbed his hands around my naked chest in a way that almost made me forget to breath. Using this distraction, he quickly removed his trousers and tossed them to one side before shoving me against the wall, hands roaming my skin. In a few seconds I had removed my own trousers, though not nearly as fluidly as he had. The sexual tension was rising rapidly, and though I wanted it to last as long as possible I desperately wanted to see the size of his member. We seemed to share similar ideas, as he stopped kissing me long enough to lead me into my room, which I was ever so glad I had cleaned earlier.

Standing in front of the bed, he clasped one of my hands in his own, while using the other to move his boxers down until they were around his ankles. Never had I seen such an amazing sight, and I sighed in admiration of his humongous member. He stalked closer to me like a jungle cat ready to finish off its prey, and slowly lowered himself into a crouch just before me. I was unsure what he was doing until he removed my pants and began to feel inside of me, causing waves of pleasure to emanate around my body. My legs could no longer support me and I collapsed onto the bed when he removed his finger. He wasted no time in climbing on top of me, and I did not even think about protection as he slowly entered me. I screamed with happiness and arched my back from sheer pleasure as he continued to invade me. Everywhere he touched sent shivers down my spine, and I could barely think about anything as he answered my wildest dreams with only his body. I had shut my eyes when he first put his member inside me, but now I opened them to see him staring intently at me, as though he was taking in every detail.

As suddenly as he had entered, he retreated and lay next to me on the bed to give us both time to catch our breath. I had to admit that it was some of the best sex I'd ever had, and if this only turned out to be a one night stand I would forever be comparing all my future sex partners to him. He was perfection, a god in a mortal body with none of the limitations of normal people. Why everyone referred to him as 'the virgin' I would never know, as it was obvious he'd been in this position many times before.

He nuzzled my neck, and then whispered the words I had been waiting for all night long, "This is where the real fun begins..." He reached over to the bag he'd brought with him and retrieved an object I'd seen him with many times before at the lab, but had never realised its significance until now. A riding crop.


End file.
